Chuck vs The Career Change
by BethMoore
Summary: Chuck has finally left the NerdHerd, much to Morgans dismay. He has found a new job at the CIA, as an assistant to no-one other than Sarah Walker.  Chuck/Sarah all the way :D Rated T for future language.
1. Flirting and Fleeing

He didn't know what to do, he just quit the Buymore. No more NerdHerd or pocket protectors, green shirts and mystery crisper. Ellie was so happy, he needed earplugs so he wouldn't be deafened by her squeals of joy, but he had a strange sense that he had made a big mistake. It didn't help that every time he saw Morgan, he had to hear verbally that he was a traitor of Buymoria. His new job had hopes of excitement of which the Buymore was devoid of, and it was an opportunity of a lifetime to be working at the CIA, even it was just an assistant position. He would be a PA for some big hotshot spy and help around with some tech stuff, maybe even get involved with an adventure if he was lucky. 

Walking into the CIA base Chuck sighed deeply in appreciation, it was modern- having been refurbished not that long ago, and at a first glance you could almost smell the order and obedience from the agents.

"Hello, I'm Charles Bartowski; I was told that if I came here you would direct me where to go." He could hear the nervousness laced in his voice, apparently so could the receptionist as she gave him a knowing glance, like she too had been through this when she first started

"Yeah, were expecting you. Just a few tests to ensure that you are in fact who you say you are and that you are secure then you'll be shown to the office you'll be working at." She replied, looking him up and down with a hungry look in her eyes that scared the wits out of Chuck.

"Oh, and Mr Bartowski…" she said as he was walking off to the testing rooms, with an agent fitted with dark glasses and a black suit and tie combo, named 'Smith'

"Yes?"

"I hope to see you soon, but you're welcome to come find me and we can…" she wasn't given the chance to say anything more as Chuck fled as quick as possible, with the agent following close behind.

As he sat waiting with 'Smith' he thought about what had just happened, in the reception. Was she flirting with him? It was hard to tell as he hadn't much looked at or spoken to a woman since his brutal breakup with Jill Roberts. The receptionist was quite pretty, a brunette with green eyes, and she seemed interested in him but Chuck knew he shouldn't lead her on as it wouldn't be fair. He just hadn't gotten over Jill.

**Nothing belongs to me, except my lovely new computer: P**

**Reviews are much loved, and I will virtually give you a teddy bear hug**


	2. Do You Believe In Love?

He passed the tests with flying colours, well… as much as one can in a test that dictates whether you are a breach of security or just a regular person, and now it was time for him to meet his boss. Chuck just hoped that he or she was like Big Mike, soft, fluffy and able to be bribed with donuts and other treats.

Gasping audibly at every twist and turn in this building, Chuck was being awarded with dirty looks and disapproving glares, but he didn't mind. Chuck wasn't in Kansas anymore and even if he could – or owned any – he wouldn't click his ruby red heels together three times for anything.

As he was so preoccupied memorizing routes and taking in sights he didn't see the tall blonde walking towards him, busy scanning through reports and files, and they crashed together in a cascade of limbs and paperwork.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Here let me…. Oh sorry…. Ahhh…." Chuck stammered, blushing at the seams when he realised where his hands were, and tried to quickly and uneventfully pick up the woman's work.

"S' ok, it was my fault just as much as yours." Her voice was heavenly, Chuck thought. Soft and easy, like an angels might be like. He stood quickly, so he would be able to help her up, later thinking through that she was a trained CIA agent and she wouldn't need someone like _him_ to help up someone like_ her_.

As she brushed the dust off herself, Chuck was able to look at her more clearly. She was more than beautiful, she was heavenly – so much so that he didn't want to look at her but it was impossible to stop. Her standard outfit for a woman agent consisted of a black skirt and blazer, with a white fitted shirt underneath, and at that very moment he was sure that that was his favourite outfit on a woman and that black and white were _definitely _his favourite colours.

She smiled uneasily at him, having been embarrassed by not seeing a tall, lanky nerd like himself come that close to her, and it shook Chuck out of his trance. He handed the last of her papers to her; keeping some distance for fear that he would lose himself in her eyes – those gorgeous blue ringlets that never ended. _Stop it Chuck _he thought, mentally scolding himself thinking such things about this woman, she probably had a boyfriend and if she did he was probably envied by just about every man on the planet. Breathing out a shaky breath he left her in the hallway, and headed slowly down to where Smith had pointed out for him to go – giving himself time to compose himself from his encounter before meeting the person he would assist for as many years as they wanted him.

**Sorry 'bout the short chapter and all but I'm working on another right now so….  
fingers crossed.**

** Thanks for the nice reviews. Much appreciated, teddy bear hugs have been  
promised. :D**


	3. The Snail and the Baby

There was someone there, in the assigned office. From his distance he couldn't make out the face but from the posture and structure you could tell it was male, Chuck moved forward trying hard to look smart and sophisticated but that was like a baby in a snail costume; un-natural.

He walked up to the door, taking a deep breath before entering but was soon stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the face of the man.

"No way! Chuck Bartowski, I haven't seen you for years, how you doin' buddy?"

It took Chuck a few moments before he could grasp the situation, and reply with:

"Oh."

Chuck chided himself, I mean _come on_ he hadn't seen Bryce Larkin since Stanford and Jill and all he could muster up was _"Oh."_

"Dude, I know I'm handsome but ah… I didn't mean to leave you speechless." Ah, still a jerk then, chuck mused.

"Sorry, hey Bryce, I guess that this means I'm your… new assistant"

"Huh, what? No chuck, you're not my assistant, you're hers." Chuck craned his head out the door of the office to see where Bryce was pointing to and if thinks could get worse, then they did.

If he was Bryce Larkin's assistant then that was really, really bad, but having _her_ as a boss – close range pretty much every day – then that was downright horrific.

"Ma'am, my name's Chuck Bartowski and I believe I'm your new personal assistant?" he said as he went to meet her in the corridor.

Recognition clouded her delicate features, then something that looked to chuck like approval? He didn't know why, I mean who would want a clumsy idiot like himself as a PA. Once again there was the baby in the snail costume hypothesis.

"Ah, I didn't know people still named their kids chuck?"

"Well, my parents were sadists." She chuckled, and if there weren't enough people staring, people starting coming out of their office blocks to view the situation.

"Um… Miss… would you like me to carry those papers for you?"

"Ok sure, thanks, And Chuck, my names Sarah. Sarah Walker." Their eyes met again, and she could see the visible blush creeping up from Chuck's neck.

"Well Sarah, you're very lucky. I didn't get an offer for my papers to be carried." Bryce closed with a wink, such a charmer thought chuck sarcastically, and a monumentally bad moment crusher too.

Grabbing the files from the woman, or Sarah for that matter, he headed back into her office, where he could now see the name plate:

_Special Agent Sarah Walker  
CIA_

Oh boy, Chuck thought. What had he gotten himself into?


	4. The Call of Duty

Chuck walked over to her desk, pausing to look at the various pictures of Sarah and her friends, and placed the papers down. When he looked back up, she had one eyebrow raised so he stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"M' sorry." He muffled, embarrassed that he was caught being nosy.  
Sarah felt herself feeling bad for him, for Chuck, as he was innocent, clean. But soon enough, his hands would be dirty like the rest of them, from the burden of death. It would be heart wrenching, seeing that spark flicker out from him, she thought.

Seeing her uncertainty, chuck shuffled from left to right before spitting out:

"Ma'am, where shall I begin?"

"It's Sarah, Chuck, and if you don't mind will you…"

She wasn't given the chance to finish as at that very moment Bryce ran through the door, bending over at the waist with his hands on his knees before straitening to catch his breath.

"Chuck! There's a computer emergency in block 26, we need your help, even the tech geeks can't figure it out."

"What kind of computer? Like a prism express? 'Cause they have a dos override which can... oh, that makes me remember the Irene Demova virus, all the men with guilty expressions coming into the store."

"Irene Demova, the porn star?" Sarah injected.

"Yeah, she's a killer." He joked back.

"Chuck! For God's sake, man. Now, please!" Wow, thought Chuck. I haven't seen him in years and he still treats me like his dog.

"Sorry, bye Sarah." he heard the sadness in his own voice, waving as he went.

"I'll see you chuck." she countered, giving a slight wave of the hand at his turned back.

Closing the door behind them, she turned and leaned against it, shutting her  
eyes and running her hands through her blond hair. Bryce had been 'pursuing'  
her for a long time now, ever since she accepted his request for one date, and  
he was a typical male agent; Handsome, focused, smooth-talking and an all-around  
bad boy. But Chuck, he was well… Chuck. Nice, appealing both looks wise and with  
his personality and Sarah had to admit that she had more feelings for him, a guy  
she'd met only hours ago, than any of those agents who shamelessly flirt with her.

But, he was her personal assistant and that caused issues if she wanted a personal  
relationship with him. _Wait_, she mused_, when did I decide I wanted a personal  
relationship with Chuck? _God, what is with all these 'Lady feelings', normally  
I'm straight-laced Sarah, kick-ass spy with a cool exterior and now, I'm what?  
Sarah-who-has-illegitimate-feelings-for-her-P.A. Things weren't looking good,  
not at all.

Whilst Sarah Walker was thinking over her problems, on the other side of the  
building in block 26 to be exact, Chuck Bartowski was thinking over his. At that  
moment he was stood in a room with 14 other tech engineers, listening to Bryce  
have an argument over his phone with someone called the 'Director'. From what  
he could hear, it was about Chuck himself, being able to look at the computer,  
apparently it was classified and Chuck was only a 'mere assistant', he didn't have  
a high clearance.

The argument stretched out over a good half an hour and when Bryce returned  
from his spot in the corner where he took the phone call, he came back to see  
Chuck whooping some guy's ass at Call of Duty. Sighing at the familiarity, he stood  
and watched for a few seconds before getting Chuck back to the task at hand.

"Chuck. The director allowed me to let you look at the computer, only if you are taken blind-folded to the location of the computer and sign another security contract to ensure that the information isn't passed on."

"Wait, I thought the computer was one of these in this room." Chuck said.

"No, the computer we want your help with is in a secure facility, the room itself is as large as 3 football pitches and enemy agents would be able to tell if it were here."

"This computer, it sounds important?"

"That's because it is."

"Ok, then uh… what kind of computer exactly is it? Like what brand or software?"

"Sorry chuck, even I don't know that. But I _can_ tell you its name."

This was starting to sound very spy cliché to Chuck, all the secrets and the phrases seemed a bit too much like a film script, but he was curious.

"What is it?"

"It's something that we like to call the friendship between the CIA and the NSA, Otherwise known as the Intersect computer."


	5. NonUpdate

Hello, fellow chuck fans or not chuck fans depending on how you uh… 'Roll'.

I am currently working on a new chapter and to any of you who read it (probably no-one) I was wondering if you will answer some questions for me.

So… here we go:

Should chuck and Sarah 'get together' soon?

Should we have a love triangle with Bryce, chuck and Sarah?

Chuck downloads intersect or intersect 2.0?

Thank you,

BethMoore :D


	6. Anywhere But Here

Thanks to everyone who answered my queries. I will still appreciate it if anyone has further answers to my questions at a later date, I still haven't decided what I am going to go with.

Once again I do not own characters, only my thoughts (I Hope) and I love you guys, lots :D

And I know you lot have been saying that my chapters should be longer and I'll try to even though it will take me ages to find the knack to do so.

Oh, and you probably don't care but this chapter was written listening to many artists including: Coheed and Cambria, The Cab, Paper Rival, Oasis, Escape the Fate etc.

Anyway, TTFN

"The Intersect, hmm? That sounds, as the captain would say, Awesome!"

Making their way to the unmarked van which would take them to their destination, Chuck decided to make small talk with Bryce. They hadn't seen each other since the Jill incident and he wanted to clear the air, which was a nice way of saying that he wanted to find out why Bryce Larkin did what he did.

"Yeah, it kinda is. I mean, when one of you geeks can get it up and running, I myself am going to be one of the valued agents who they upload it to. Can you imagine it Chuck, me Bryce Larkin a top agent already, with information from the Intersect, I'll have women _paying _to touch me and Sarah, well Sarah Walker won't be able to keep her hands off me!"

"How long have you known her?"

"Sarah? Well, we were at the farm together for a while before she left for another training facility and we have been partners for about eight months now."

"Wow, you sure know each other well, I guess?"

"You could say that, I'm pretty certain that with a few more pushes in the right direction, she'll be mine."

"Oh, I didn't really know that you were into each other."

"Yeah, I seem to think so."

Chuck wasn't surprised, I mean he was Bryce-freaking-Larkin after all, and no-one could resist him. When they were friends back at Stanford, he used to brag about his conquests and even more so if they had boyfriends. Chuck remembered one night when Bryce returned to their shared room at about two o'clock in the morning saying: "Bro! I scored one with a ring. High-five?"  
Chuck had hated how he treated women, but Bryce was his friends and in the end no-one's perfect right? But that day when he was picking up his remaining boxes from the dorm and saying his last goodbyes before he left Stanford forever, and when he walked in seeing Bryce and his girlfriend together on his bed, Chuck lost his cool and punched Bryce, as hard as he could, in the face. If their friendship hadn't been over already, thanks to the false accusations of the stolen test papers, then it was now, and to top it off, Chuck had to think about what had just happened for hours whilst he was sitting in a hospital getting his fingers taped together after straining the tendons when he had 'clocked' Bryce.

The break up between himself and Jill was still a sore subject and talking to Bryce had brought up all the old feelings, and he had to sit in a blacked-out car with said man, blindfold donned and listening to him talk about the his custom-made Glock 17 that he had ordered. Chuck just hoped that this 'Intersect' would be as easy to fix as say, clearing a virus or doing an off-site install, like back at BuyMore.

They arrived at the building, and from what he had found out about this computer from Bryce, Chuck tried really hard not to seem imposed by what lied ahead. It didn't help that he seemed so underdressed with his with his shirt, jeans and converse, against all the agents that went with him and Bryce in the van who were clad in smart, black suits and what seemed to be CIA issued sunglasses. Chuck felt uneasy, usually if he were fixing a computer he would have his trusty briefcase enclosed with all his tools but now all he had were promises of better tools that were already in the building. He didn't know why people thought he might be able to create a conclusion of why the 'Intersect' wasn't working; they had specially trained analysts to figure out these sorts of problems.

He wasn't allowed into the room with the Intersect yet, they had to prep him with glasses that would act like a block if the pictures were to be released at any point and the analysts had to explain the controls and how it worked. He was told that the Intersect itself was stored in a cube-shaped piece of technology but that was programmed to the computers until released, sort of like a laptop and how that connects to its cable, the former technicians said.

"Hey, its Chuck right? I'm Manuch, one of the analysts working on the Intersect project. It's amazing what that agent Orion can create; I mean who would have thought that technology like this was possible. Sorry, I'm babbling but you're the first decent guy I've been able to speak to. Normally there's only self-confident ass-hats like your boy Larkin over there, no offence, or my fellow analysts who compare fantasy women and porn sites." Manuch smirked, Chuck decided he liked him, and he had the same kind of views, not that he would ever admit it, instead giving a small but polite laugh.

Overhearing their conversation, Bryce glared at the two geeks sighing in frustration. God, I can't believe that I used to be a guy like that, Chucks my friend, yeah, but no wonder those guys are all single. Okay, he himself might be single at that very moment but soon enough he would have the girl, Sarah, and it would be awesome – not to steal a catchphrase or anything.

Forcing himself to concentrate, Bryce caught the end of the conversation between Chuck and Manush.

"Well, Chuck my friend. It's time for Mr Bartowski to meet Mr Intersect."


	7. There's No Solution

**Do not own anything. :D**

**Sorry about not updating but business came a-knocking and I had to answer.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like my story and continue to read it.**

It wasn't as much as a room as it was a hall of squares and in the centre lay what seemed to be the Intersect. Chuck had an unsavoury feeling coursing through his veins as he ventured further through the door. He could hear a faint chuckle from Manuch and the other engineers as his face lit up with shock and amazement, but he couldn't help himself.

This kind of technology would cost millions and the fact that he was entrusted with its care made him feel like all those things he thought were mistakes was actually destiny knocking on his door.

_Gosh, I need to stop thinking things like this. I sound like a chump_, Chuck pondered.

He pulled out the tools that had been borrowed to him and cracked his knuckles out of habit, and began to figure out a solution that would result in a working intersect. Time passed, every second ticked away, as Chuck tried desperately to fix the computer.

To him it wasn't that hard, he was about 12 credits away from being a Stanford graduate and he majored in engineering, but the data was encrypted so that made it harder to dig deep into the files and find the glitch in the software that was causing it to malfunction.

While he was busy working, a man entered the room outside the intersect hall and stood there, watching Chuck as he tapped the absently tapped the screwdriver on his bottom lip, and scratching his curly hair in confusion.

The man didn't blame Chuck, he was its creator and even he couldn't find an explanation why the Intersect computer was faulty. If there was one person in the world capable of fixing the computer it was Charles Bartowski, Stanford drop out – well, throw out, and nice guy extraordinaire.

The young tech reminded him of himself when he was younger; keen, eager and scared as hell, it was somewhat of a nostalgic sight.

Sighing, he scanned the room and saw how invisible he was, no-one knew he was there. It was supposed to be that way, he was a trained agent and he could be standing on your foot and you still wouldn't recognise his presence.

But Chuck, he was smart. He turned and looked at the man and the man looked at him. No eye contact was made for the fact that the man had a pair of sunglasses shading his eyes, but it didn't even really matter.

Chuck knew in an instant that this man was important and the man himself couldn't understand why he was not visible to trained agents like Bryce Larkin, but he was to Chuck. he knew he had made the right choice when it came to the tall nerd, he had empathy for others and a kind heart, but had grown up with the hardships that others had never had to face.

Orion smiled a small smile, when he realised that when the Chuck fixed the Intersect, the boy would be the next hero. Something like out of the film Tron, that he and his own son used to watch years ago.

Yes, he thought, my decision has been made.

Chuck Bartowski is the _one_.


	8. The Fake Sound Of Progress

**Own nothing, except my dignity. **

**I have no idea what's going to happen in this story so, like me, I hope you'll read to find out. (:**

Since he had been working for hours, Chuck was allowed to return to the CIA office base with the supervision of the agents and Bryce.

The drive wasn't as horrible as it was on the way there due to the fact that he was pre-occupied running through the schematics of the Intersect, he had been given a look at, in his head.

And because they were all about safety Chuck had had to look at a simple version which censored details that would be a breach of national security.

Soon enough he was back at the original building, passing the nice receptionist lady who gave him a flirty smile, and up to Sarah Walker's personal office.

He knocked on the door, trying to part supress his feelings and trying to give his boss privacy.

"Come in Chuck."

It was either an uncanny ability to sense who people were or she was told that he would be appearing sometime soon.

He went with the reasoning that the receptionist had rung her up, it was less scary.

"Urm…. Hey Sarah, how are you? Do you need anything done? I've got nothing but time on my hands, I am _very_ available, wait that came out wrong."

He blushed furiously to his intense displeasure and Sarah, being the person she is, looked away and pretended not to notice it.

"I'm good thanks Chuck, and apparently evil villains have taken some time off so I'm not too busy at the moment. I know you becoming an assistant was probably to do some exciting work but right now it's just paperwork and filing if that's okay with you?

"Yeah, that's great."

Even if he wasn't her assistant, he probably would still do anything she said.

He had some stupid crush on her and it made him feel like a thirteen year old girl, looking at her when she didn't notice.

He had his own small desk placed by the corner of her office and it wasn't like it was a tight fit, her office was huge probably big enough to milk eighteen cows if you wanted to.

Getting the documents from one of the many filing cabinets, he began to scan them through onto the computer and into the CIA mainframe.

Chuck sat at his desk and continued to look at the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. He yearned for her to look back, but also knew that if she did he would return to his idiot babbling self and no-one wanted to see that.

**But Sarah could feel his eyes boring into her as she purposely kept her glance** **down, trying to not look up at him. He wasn't conventionally handsome like maybe some of her other co-workers are, but damn, he was cute. ** **His personality was flawless and he was kind and nice, one of the remaining left of the dying breed. ** **His fail to inconspicuously peek at her was adorable and how he blushed to himself when they got too close at passing paperwork back and forth.**

If she were in a cartoon right now, she would be the character banging her head repeatedly on the wall. Or possible the character with its heart pumping rapidly out of its chest whilst wolf whistling, tongue lolling out of mouth.

She knew she was pretty, she'd been told it enough times, and she knew that in reality she could have pretty much most guys if she batted her eyelashes and gave a flirty wink.

But Chuck was the exception, because she couldn't have him, even if she wanted him. It was totally unprofessional and she needed to just stop thinking about him.

Maybe, she thought, if I go out with another guy, I might just forget about these feelings as I would be otherwise distracted.

It wasn't really fair though, to chuck, as she could tell that he liked her.

Laying her head in her hand and flicking through some paperwork, Sarah Walker let her thoughts wander.

Meanwhile, back in the Intersect Headquarters, Orion was putting the finishing products onto the Intersect. Chuck didn't know it but the small amounts of hours he spent finding out the problem, he did in fact uncover and partly fix the Intersect computer.

So when he returned to his real job at the CIA base, Orion was given the chance to look over the boys work and when he saw the improvements made, he knew what to do to correct the faults.

So now, late in the afternoon, the Intersect computer home to the secrets of both CIA and NSA was finally complete.

And when Chuck came back tomorrow to try once again to fix it, no-one could tell him it was finished as at that particular time the intersect room and the one outside it was devoid of life.

Except Orion, everyone had gone home, due to the fact that he had a higher clearance than anyone other than the Director and had ordered them to do so.

He imagined it, Chuck walking past the door ducking his head due to his lanky frame, sitting in the middle of the screens that connected to the cube.

And when he pressed the enter button that would upload the images into Chuck's brain, his glasses faulty as Orion had switched them with normal sunglasses instead of the ones that reflected the data off.

The Intersect transferring into its unknowing victim, all the agents and techs in the room so shocked that they couldn't move let alone help Chuck away from the screens.

It would be great, Orion mused, siring a hero.

He will know I did it, because I'll make sure he does, and after the initial after shock of him hating me, Chuck will come to realise that this was his destiny and meeting me, his fate.

**I don't know if you've realised but since chapter 5 I've started to write song names as my chapter titles.**

**If you're up for a challenge, why don't you guess the artists?**

**Oh, and I've not yet decided if Orion is good or bad. If you guys want to input an idea, be my guest. (:**


	9. If Only They Knew

**Own nothing.**

**Love all you guys.**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

It was getting late and Sarah Walker was officially now off duty, which meant she could see chuck off and head home. She wasn't use to sitting in an office 24/7, she only used to use her office in the between stage of mission and right now there seemed to be nothing to change that.

Sure, it was a nice relief to be able to just _be,_ instead of running, jumping and bruising but that was the secret definition of 'spy' so it was accepted, and so Sarah did and now she didn't know what to do.

It didn't help that every man with a pulse seemed to be out there to flirt with her, she didn't need that at the moment – even if sometimes she could use that to her benefit. But, she needed to sort out Bryce and chuck before she so much as looked at another guy.

Their brief conversation before told her that chuck felt the same, he had just broken from a long relationship and she didn't even know if he liked her or just blushed at everything.

Running her fingers through her hair she let out a long sigh, which was audible to chuck.

"Oh, uh, Sarah? I was wondering if maybe I could get going soon, it's getting late."

"Sorry, of course. Just lost in my thoughts for a second there but sure, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, well uh… I guess I'll see ya?"

"Bye chuck."

Tomorrow, I'm going to be on the top of my game, 100% professional and no thinking about chuck, she chided herself.

Stopping short of her Porsche Boxster Spyder to lightly graze her fingers over its polished exterior, Sarah Walker got in her prize possession and left her worries back in the building.

Chuck was awakened by his alarm-clock, blaring loudly _I want a new drug_ by Huey Lewis & the News

Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he headed groggily to the bathroom that was shared between himself, Ellie and Devon.

The mirror was clouded with steam, and from his half-slumberous state he didn't realise that the shower behind him was occupied. So when he cleared the mirror so his face was visible in it, so was the fact that Ellie and Awesome were also in the bathroom.

Letting out a girly yelp, Chuck ran out the door – swearing that his eyes were burning – with apologies from both chasing him.

He got dressed with a blush scarring his cheeks and couldn't get out of the apartment fast enough.

Sarah Walker had arrived more than 30 minutes previous to chuck, so when he walked into the office and saw her cleaning a scary amount of weapons, he had to double take.

Even the fact that he had heard various rumours about how kick-ass a spy she was, he was still surprised that Sarah could look so sweet and innocent cleaning carbon build-up out of her weapons.

Seeing him stare at her, she looked up from her _job _and gave him a breath-taking smile, and in return got a mouthed _'Hey' _from Chuck, who was at a loss for words.

His reaction to something as small as her smile had Sarah doing a happy dance inside, and Chuck just blushed _again_.

She had to admit it was cute that his blush seemed to be present whenever they talked or were even in the same room but she didn't know how to reassure him that she wouldn't bite and that he could be more relaxed in her presence.

As she was going to say something, Bryce and an electrical engineer she didn't know the name of came running in to her office, beckoning Chuck to go with them.

Sarah Walker was left alone, and God did she need a mission, stat.


	10. Sweet Child O' Mine

**A/N: Do not own Chuck, as NBC does. I think?**

**If you like this story, then I thank you :P**

Chapter 10

Bryce and some of the computer engineers from the other day broke out into a run, closely followed by Chuck – who had to try really hard to stop his lanky self from tripping up. He could tell it was something more important than he had first thought, as the looks on his fellow jogger's faces indicated 100% pure fear.

The blacked-out SUV he had been in before was waiting for them outside, and Chuck hoped that the long journey might lead to someone telling him what the** hell** was going on.

It turns out the alarm had gone off, warning all the agents that there had been a malfunction in the building, but when they arrived nothing was wrong.

Picking up the tools he had haphazardly thrown on top of a cabinet, Chuck made his way into the intersect room to examine the technology for one last time. He placed his hand on the scanner, that had been locked to his and a few others' fingerprints, to show he was who he was supposed to be.

The nerd whistled quietly, waiting for the moment when the schematics would come up on one of the screens that built up the inside room. Tapping away at the keyboard when the computer seemed to freeze - and before he could acknowledge it, the hand-scanner in the corner by the door flashed blue.

Chuck stopped instantly, the usually neutral coloured walls had dimmed and the intersect cube whirred away to the point where it looked as if it would come loose from its outer glass casing. He looked around with a guilty expression on his face whilst trying to create eye contact with Manoosh through the small pane in the door, Chuck could hear the screams and panicking outside as the others tried to force their way into the room. It must have locked down, he thought, when the screens cut off.

They came back to life suddenly, to his upmost joy, until pictures – lots and lots of pictures- appeared. They flashed swiftly, giving him no chance to look away, burning his brain inside out with the encoded images and data.

It took over twenty minutes for it all to upload and Chuck's eyes were taking it all in so fast it looked like his eyes were going to fly off. When it was completed, and the intersect cube as well as the screens sizzled and deleted, did only the nerd fall sideways from his kneeling position and pass out.

Across town, in a smarmy hotel room that charged by the hour, sat Stephen J. Carmichael sat watching the events of the intersect upload from a camera placed in the computer in the room where Chuck lay.

Seeing the look on the boy's face almost made Orion regret what he had done, but then he had done it for the greater good. The Intersect was a piece of technology that could save the world and Charles Bartowski was the only one pure enough to respect it and its secrets.

The Boy made him think of his own son, which Stephen had lost when it was just a baby. Mary had been on a mission and when she came home, she told him that she had some sort of altercation which led to a miscarriage.

If she had only declined their mission, waited another couple of weeks for their baby boy to come into the world. Not jumped at the thought of one last assignment before she would have to care for another baby whilst he grew.

Pouring himself another glass of whiskey, Stephen sank further back into the chair and watched as Chuck convulsed on the floor of the intersect room.

_I'm sorry,_ he thought.

_I did this for you, my unborn son._

"Ow!"

Chuck sat up, rubbing his temples as pain seared through his brain.

"Here," a soothing voice said "drink some water, and there's a couple of aspirin for your head."

Looking up, he saw the beautiful face of his boss, Sarah Walker. He was in her office, on her couch to be specific.

"Bryce and the guys brought you back here, they said that the Intersect had a glitch and turned on whilst you were working. You probably passed out from the fear of the stories that people tell about it and you might have banged your head on the floor."

Whilst he may have the worst headache in the world right now, Chuck was sure that something weird had happened, that there was a transfer of data from the Intersect to him.

But, to admit that something like that would even remotely happen to him was crazy. So, the nerd wrote it off as a lack of sleep.

"Yeah, probably." He laughed uneasily, rubbing his eyes whilst he threw back the pills.

Sarah put a hand on his shoulder for comfort, before breaking contact to grab her phone that was beeping on the desk.

As he watched her go, in the corner of his eye he saw her blue ring gleaming on her finger and before he could stop it, his eyes widened as a sharp pain and flow of images clouded his eye-sight.

A picture of Marilyn Monroe.

A Glock 17 with a collection of chinese-branded throwing knives.

Agent Sarah Walker - Age: 25 – Details: Unknown.

Project Omaha.

Poisoned group of French Diplomats.

"Chuck, Chuck. You okay?" Sarah shook him, worry etched into her features.

"Huh? What? Project Omaha." He mumbled in reply.

"Where did you hear that? That's top secret."

"The Intersect, something happened."

Sarah Walker's eyes widened, this was not good. They had thought that in the future the technology could _maybe_ be altered so that agents could have the NSA's and CIA's secrets in their heads but for it to actually work, and in Chuck - a regular guy.

They would kill him. Graham and Beckman would have him eliminated and Sarah would be damned if she let an innocent man too smart for his own good, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, be murdered for being inconvenient.

"Oh, Crap!" She sighed, finally.

_Oh Crap indeed_, Chuck thought.


	11. Close To Me

**A/N: Don't own Chuck.**

**Much love to those who have reviewed. They make me smile.**

**If you still want to guess the band of the chapter/song title, we could make it a game :P**

Chapter 11

"Chuck, stop pacing!"

It was obvious that Sarah was beginning to get agitated, and they had only started their brain-storming ten minutes ago.

"Sorry, I'm sorry but… what happens now? Oh my god, I'm gonna die – what about Ellie and Awesome. And what about Morgan, oh… this is bad. Morgan's not strong enough; he'll break Sarah – like a twig!"

"Chuck! You're not going to die and even though I don't know who they are – the people you mentioned before won't get hurt either."

"But… isn't it a breach of security for me to have the government's secrets in my head like you said."

"Yes, but what the government doesn't know won't kill them."

Chuck was confused, if Sarah was thinking what he thought she was thinking then they could be arrested, killed if people found out what he could do.

After he had first told Sarah about what happened, they had begun to think about what they should do. He was shocked that Sarah was helping him, she could get into a heap of trouble and even Chuck thought he wasn't worth it. She just said that he was her employee and that she would protect her own or 'Semper Fidelis' as she called it.

As he looked at her, he almost believed it was just a dream. Someone like Sarah Walker willing to help him – it was surreal.

"Chuck, you're clever, we can say to the general that you are more than capable to be an analyst but still maintain the role of my assistant. Then I can monitor you and we can work together as well as using your 'skills' for the greater good."

_God, I think I love her._

_{+++++}_

They were going to see the bosses later but for now… Sarah had paperwork.

All those times in the field where she put the files off where coming back to her now, and did it suck. The only upside was that she had her assistant sat next to her on the floor, humming a tune that vaguely sounded like a mash-up of _Pingu _and the_ Harry Potter _theme song.

She smiled as she looked at him, dressed smarter than what she suspected were his usual tastes as he was decked out in a white shirt and red tie over dark jeans. It was endearing how his tongue stuck out in thought whilst those delicious curls ruffled due to the open window, he wasn't her usual type but she had a desire to reach over and kiss him.

_Stop this Sarah, we already figured this out - no fraternization with your personal assistant._

Sarah reached over to grab a file from in front of Chuck; their hands colliding went he went for it too. The sparks were undeniable, heat travelled up her arm and when she looked at chuck, his cheeks blushed furiously.

Their eyes locked and the awkward smile Chuck gave her was adorable. Sarah moved closer, inch by inch, it only took a few seconds as they were sat relatively close.

He oozed innocence as he looked at her with wide eyes; she smiled sexily as she cupped his cheek with her hand, stroking the curls there.

Sarah knew it was wrong; she was completely contradicting the mantra that she had been chanting in her head. _He's your assistant, he's your assistant._

But that was all thrown out the door as his lips met hers halfway before either of them could back out.

It was soft at first, just brushing lips together but the fireworks created at the act moved it to something much more then friendly.

Sarah moved closer to him to avoid the uncomfortable posture but managed to deepen the kiss instead, her arms circling his neck as his hands wrapped around her back. Chuck tasted like coffee and strawberry ice cream, which made her moan softly into his mouth, the chemistry they shared was unquestionable and it made their kiss soul-searing.

Just as it was about to deepen once more, Sarah's phone rang loudly shocking them out of their embrace.

"Hello?" She asked, her breathing laboured and shaky from their kiss.

"Yes sir, I'll be right there."

Shutting the phone off, her gaze moved back onto Chuck Bartowski, cheeks still flushed and glassy eyed.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah, sorry." He answered, breaking out of his haze, eyes wandering nervously before resting back on Sarah.

"I have a mission."


	12. The High Road

**A/N: BethMoore owns nothing but a toy monkey.**

**If you are at all confused with this story line, stick with it and everything will be revealed. But, if you want to be my lovely assistant and find out some of the secrets to my magic trick (Metaphor for story :P) then feel free to message me **

Chuck was on the floor of the office, watching as Sarah calmly picked up her lip-gloss, phone, and purse and put them into her handbag; along with her Smith & Wesson 645 and a bunch of throwing knives.

_Wow, what a contrast of items_, Chuck thought.

"Chuck, I gotta go. I'll probably be back in an hour or two with the mission report. Until then, just file some papers or something."

"Okay, boss" he replied with a smile, wincing when in return he got a sharp look off her.

Sarah hitched her bag higher on her shoulder, and walked elegantly out of the door. Chuck had no idea what was going on.

She kissed him, actually kissed _him_, but maybe she regretted it. What if she didn't like it? Chuck thought.

But he'd sworn she had grumbled in anger when her phone broke them apart, but that could just have been wishful thinking on Chucks half. There was only one word to describe the situation: Complicated as hell.

Well, that was three words but still… it sums it up pretty good.

The only thing that he knew for certain was that he had never felt this way in his life, and if that was cheesy then bring on the edam because Sarah – as the captain would say – is awesome, amongst other things.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Walking down the corridor, Sarah got a chance to break-up the moment that would now be named: The Sarah/Chuck kiss.

She didn't regret it, although she ought to. Chuck was her assistant and she had already told herself beforehand that it wasn't right; he's just a nice guy and your employee.

And she wanted to do it again, and again, and again.

Thinking about the moment had distracted her from seeing that she was right in front of the door that led to the mission debriefing, so getting herself in check and focusing only on the task at hand, Sarah Walker flung open the doors and walked in like the top agent she was.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Orion crouched down and waited, his CIA-issued binoculars had long past expired since the days he used to work there, but they were decent for his present job.

Minutes had passed and finally the figure he was searching for came into view.

She was beautiful, a brunette with long hair and eyes that saw everything. Her poise was delicate but also defensive, showing the hardships she had been through.

He sighed at her familiarity and wished he could talk to her but that couldn't be allowed, he had to be in control and anyway – his mission wasn't over.

Stephen felt uneasy seeing the muscular, blonde-haired man next to her but then again, he realised he wouldn't ever really be happy that she was with someone.

She was his little girl, his Ellie-Elephant, and she had grown up without him. If he could still feel, he might have thought guilt was passing through him but he knew better.

Eleanor Carmichael or Woodcomb now – he thought. He hadn't seen her since she was five years old and he had left when he found out that his unborn baby had died. Back when his alcoholism led to violence and Mary took the brunt of it, never would he hit Ellie-Elephant.

If he could, he would go back to the days with Mary and Ellie, before he ruined their lives.

But now, there was that young man Chuck and if Orion could help it, he would unleash Mr Bartowski on the world and show the CIA that Stephen J. Carmichael has still got it.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Chuck was getting bored, Sarah had been gone for hours and he had just about enough with filing.

Leaving the office for yet another coffee break, the lone nerd ran into a friendly face – the receptionist from his first day.

Chuck Bartowski had only been at the CIA for a couple of days but seeing someone other than the steeled agents he had been around recently, cheered him up.

Sarah wasn't a stone-cold agent but he couldn't think straight when she was around, let alone talk so being in the company of the friendly receptionist might help him to make a new friend.

"Hello, Mr Bartowski," She whispered "how have you been today?"

"Thanks and quite good I suppose," he lied in response "Urm… sorry miss. I didn't catch your name?"

"It's Frankie, and Chuck…?" she asked, while giving him a possessive glance.

"Yeah?"

"You'd better come with me, slowly, and be careful you don't tip anyone off"

The cold chamber of the gun could be felt through both his undershirt and his thin cotton button-up.

Chuck's gulp was audible and it gained a vindictive laugh in response,

"Charles Bartowski, you are in for a hell of a ride."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

They walked down the corridors and out of the building, she had put her gun away due to the CIA-issue CCTV.

"W-w-who are you people?"

He asked, after he had been forced into a black Kia Sorento with only one other person in other than himself and Frankie.

The man sat in the passenger seat turned around, watching as the receptionist cable tied Chuck's hands together around his back so escape wasn't possible.

"Spies, Mr Bartowski, but I guess you can just call us Fulcrum."

And on that note, Stephen J. Carmichael turned back around facing the road, and let Frankie Leighton take them where they needed to be.


	13. Many Of Horrors

**So… Hey! It's been a long time, I know, but I've not been up to writing recently so I thought I might as well try to rid this writer's blockage that seems to have appeared. :D **

**P.S. Hope you guys don't hate me too much, just blame my batman poster?**

Car journeys were now becoming a bit of a dilemma, if Chuck was honest. First, it was Bryce Larkin but now, now it was this man and Frankie the receptionist who currently had him bound and gagged in the back of one of the most common cars in America.

God! He knew this job would be dangerous and adventurous but that was for the big hotshot agents like Bryce and Sarah, not Chuck Bartowski, resident techie and all around innocent guy. And to top it off, these bumps in the road – literally, these pot holes were appearing out of nowhere – were starting to hurt!

"I know, Shaw. Yes, yes I understand… but… no we can't do that, Shaw he's just a kid for Christ sakes! Uh-huh, okay then."

The man put his phone down, after what could be described as quite a heated call. The tall nerd saw a picture of his kidnapper in a licence over the dash board. The name read: Stephen Jones, though Chuck guessed that that was probably not his real name.

"So Chuck, I bet you're wondering where were going?" Frankie said, turning round to face Chuck in the backseat of the car.

"We are going to take you to a special facility, where you can tell us all about that lovely project the CIA has you working on."

Her harsh snort filled the car, grating as it did so. Chuck cannot for the life of him remember why he ever thought her attractive, and hated that he himself was so weak that he might end up being a threat to national security.

So he sat there, thinking about the trouble he is causing, and thought on his unrequited puppy love for Sarah as the journey carried on, as well as his regret.

His thoughts were hazy as he awoke from his slumber, they were still in the car but he couldn't see where Frankie was, only the man – Stephen? - sat in the passenger's seat, drinking a cup of hot coffee.

"Ahhhh," Stephen said, seeing Chuck become aware of his surroundings "you're awake, my names Stephen J. Bartowski and I…" As he carried on speaking Chuck had flashed out, the files in his brain bringing up multiple pictures that disappeared as fast as they appeared , but one specific one kept replaying in his mind: Codename Orion, creator of the Intersect computer.

This was Orion? This bad man, this _very, very_ bad man who works for the bad guys, fulcrum, and kidnaps strangers? What would he want with Chuck, if he built the intersect then surely they wouldn't need the help of a tech guy who was only used on this project as a fresh face to look at the kinks and disruptions.

As the flash ended, Chuck just about caught the end of Orion's speech. " …. Because this building here is a branch of Fulcrum, first you will meet Daniel Shaw and then we will begin to extract the information you currently have on the intersect computer."

Chuck was taken out of the car by two guards and taken unwillingly into the non-descript building ahead.

The walk wasn't too far, the walls around him plain and grey. Easy to forget an ordinary building, no-one would think anything of this place.

"Ahhhh, Charles. It's a pleasure." Said a man, his hair slicked back making him appear somewhat slimy and edgy.

"The names Shaw, and I know all about you. You were brought up solely by your mother and elder sister, but at an early age you were put into an adoptive home for 6 months, until your mother picked you up and raised you from then. Your name is Charles I. Bartowski, However, that isn't your real name is it? I've looked into your files, deep, deep down and it's taken a lot of money to find out these details."

Chuck was confused, what did this guy know about me?

"Your real name is Charles Irving Carmichael, your mother's name is Mary Carmichael and your sister's name is Eleanor Carmichael. Orion, you have finally been reunited with the son you thought you lost, you see Mary couldn't trust you, she had to keep your son away from you and your petty obsession with the CIA."

She even took to her children having different last names so that you wouldn't find Chuck. Eleanor had the surname Frost as did Mary, but Chuck here was special,_ is _special. Have you seen this kids Stanford test scores? Passed with flying colours."

Orion, or Stephen, had taken to an angry look in his eyes, but soon changed to doubt when he looked at Chuck. The kid he just wanted to save.

"You've been working with them all along, haven't you?" Shaw asked Orion "You were gonna take the boy back to the CIA, take Fulcrum down and save the Intersect."

… Well now, I guess we can take Bartowski from here."

A loud shot rang out causing Chuck to force his eyes shut. His breath was coming heavy and when he opened his eyes, there on the floor, in a pool of blood, lay Stephen .

Being bound and gagged Chuck could do nothing except for let his eyes water, for a man he didn't know but who had fathered him. He may not have been Chucks dad but he was blood related according to this Shaw, and Chuck was unsure how to feel.

Orion had come off as the bad guy, when he just wanted to save Chuck.

And now? Now, Chuck was stuck in a Fulcrum Lab, with the most deranged people outside a mental asylum.

"I guess it's just you and us now Chuck, but sit tight. The fun has only just begun."


End file.
